


toxicity and immunity

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, Poetry, im in math class sad ant 12 yr olds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but even if it was a bad time<br/>it was a needed time</p>
            </blockquote>





	toxicity and immunity

love  
is a very dangerous thing  
fear  
is its heart

but no matter how dangerous  
or how terrifying  
love can be  
they fell in love

they fell in love  
at the worst time  
when they were young  
and senseless

and they fell apart  
like they knew they would  
because they were toxic

but  
they put the pieces back together  
after a very long time  
and after a very sad   
lonely  
time  
just like they knew they would

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf is a title  
> Also I promise I'll write a fic w plot soon eugh


End file.
